Road pavement deteriorates due to an interaction with a traffic load or natural environment. Roads need little repair cost if road surfaces are less deteriorated. Hence, it is desired to find deterioration of roads at an early stage.
Therefore, there is a technique of mounting a checkout device provided with a camera, an acoustic sensor and an acceleration sensor on a vehicle, and detecting deterioration of roads based on images captured by the camera, acoustic data detected by the acoustic sensor and vibration data detected by the vibration sensor.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-115687
However, when deterioration of roads is detected using a plurality of detection results such as images captured by a camera, acoustic data detected by an acoustic sensor and vibration data detected by a vibration sensor, deterioration is only detected in part of detection results in some cases. When deterioration is detected only in part of detection results as described above, it is not possible to determine that deterioration occurs. When, for example, deterioration of pavement is not detected from an image while vibration is detected from vibration data, causes include that it is not possible to detect deterioration from an image because the image is captured at night or under a bad weather and therefore is dark and that a car runs over a stone on a road surface and therefore vertical vibration is detected from vibration data.